


No es poliamor

by Koko_S_Vieyra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko_S_Vieyra/pseuds/Koko_S_Vieyra
Summary: "Yuri Plisetsky siente que ha dejado a una broma llegar demasiado lejos.A veces durante el calor del momento entre las sabanas, Yuuri, con su naturaleza sensual le decía que no podía con él mientras le pedía más para provocarlo. Era un reto tonto propio del sexo demandante tan necesitado por el japonés, gimoteaba, suplicaba (“bésame”, “muérdeme”, “¡más rápido!”) y se retorcía tras un segundo orgasmo pidiéndole otro de inmediato con los ojos brillantes, aguados entre lágrimas, como si quisiera ser destruido entre sus brazos y pese a todo ello no sería suficiente para complacerlo.'No puedes conmigo, Yuri Plisetsky' le daban escalofríos cada vez que recordaba su voz encendida retándolo por su nombre completo."Ambos Yuri invitan a Victor a su dormitorio.[Kinktober 2020]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	No es poliamor

Kinktober 2020's prompt day 17 | Threesome

Yuri Plisetsky siente que ha dejado a una broma llegar demasiado lejos.

A veces durante el calor del momento entre las sabanas, Yuuri, con su naturaleza sensual le decía que no podía con él mientras le pedía más para provocarlo. Era un reto tonto propio del sexo demandante tan necesitado por el japonés, gimoteaba, suplicaba (“bésame”, “muérdeme”, “¡más rápido!”) y se retorcía tras un segundo orgasmo pidiéndole otro de inmediato con los ojos brillantes, aguados entre lágrimas, como si quisiera ser destruido entre sus brazos y pese a todo ello no sería suficiente para complacerlo.

Con todo eso, quien solía terminar hecho pedazos después de una larga noche apasionada era Yuri; con las piernas entumidas tenía suerte si lograba concluir sus entrenamientos regulares debiendo aguantar a Yakov gritándole la misma cantaleta sobre cuidar más su cuerpo. Al contrario, el cerdo de Yuuri regresaba a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiese pasado, parecía sentirse más adolorido si caía de sentón en el hielo, pero en general era el mismo perdedor con tremendo aguante de siempre. Su amado perdedor.

“No puedes conmigo, Yuri Plisetsky” le daban escalofríos cada vez que recordaba su voz encendida retándolo por su nombre completo.

Esas situaciones que empezaron a volverse más comunes conforme el japonés fue quitándose los tabúes de su relación y lo dejaban pensando en ello a la mañana siguiente; se preguntaba si de alguna manera esa frase dicha en el calor del momento era cierta, si Yuuri necesitaba más, a alguien más en la cama.

Unos seis meses atrás se lo preguntó directamente mientras desayunaban y el japonés se ahogó con el té, negó con tanta vehemencia que dejaron el tema por la paz. Por una semana o dos, luego Yuri lo retomó con bromas, visitas a páginas pornográficas al estar solo, fantasías con la doble penetración, insinuaciones y comentarios en plan petición. Yuuri cedió condicionándolo a escoger a alguien de absoluta discreción y confianza.

Primero pensó en Víctor, por supuesto, nadie era más discreto con sus parejas sexuales masculinas y confiaban en él, sobre todo Yuuri, le encargaría su vida ciegamente sin detenerse a analizar cuan idiota era. En respuesta el pentacampeón siempre estaba a la altura de sus expectativas, por él sería un rey, un méndigo, lo que quisiera, sólo por él. Por eso no podía ser Víctor, porque seguía enamorado de Yuuri pese a la relación de años que tenían ambos Yuri y si bien jamás dudaba del amor que compartían, cuando se trataba de su compatriota, Plisetsky podía volver a ser el mocoso de quince años irritado por verlos siempre hablando de amor.

Todavía le pasaba porque seguían siendo los mismos idiotas cursilones, pero al menos ya sabía para quien iba dirigido el amor del cerdo.

Su travesía por encontrar a quién invitar a su cama fue larga, incómoda e inútil, empezó a principios de año y miraba a todos en los diferentes lugares donde se celebraban las competencias como si fueran pedazos de carne. ¿Otabek? No, estaba en medio de una muy seria relación con Mila. ¿El retirado Christophe Giacometti? No era para nada su tipo. ¿Phichit? Tampoco era del gusto de Yuuri en ese aspecto. ¿Seung-gil Lee? No confiaba ni un poco en él. ¿J.J.? PRIMERO MUERTO.

Cuando llegó a pensar en J.J. se dio cuenta que aquello era inútil. Entre sus compañeros de pista, amigos, incluso gente con quien convivía a diario, no había nadie ideal para sumar a la fantasía además de Víctor.

Por eso estaba ahí, en la cama del pentacampeón, observando en total estado de shock a Yuuri sobre su espalda con las piernas en el pecho de su anfitrión arrodillado frente a él, besando delicado sus tobillos con un cariño casi palpable, adorándole a momentos.

—Yuri —la dulce voz del japonés le llamó por su nombre, como siempre hacía al encontrarse en la intimidad donde no era Yurio.

Él no reaccionó, Víctor lo miró de reojo y pudo entender qué ocurría con él exactamente. Paseó las manos con candencia desde los tobillos de Katsuki hasta sus muslos, apretándolos con cariño.

—Yuuri. ¿Estás listo? —La atención del nombrado se desvió de su novio a su entrenador, sonrojándose al entender lo que quería hacer.

—Sí, pero vinimos sin nada, ¿tienes lo necesario?

—Yo siempre estoy preparado —sonrió el mayor inclinándose a sacar un par de cosas de la cajonera junto a su cama, una tira de condones y lubricante. Ante la mirada abochornada de Yuuri habló intentando ser sensual sin lograrlo debido al genuino cuidado que se empeñaba en tener con él—. Quiero ser lo más cuidadoso posible, por favor, abre bien las piernas.

Obediente levantó una pierna contra su propio pecho contorsionándose para dejar a Víctor hacer lo suyo, extendió su mano izquierda queriendo tomar la del rubio quien seguía sin poder reaccionar.

—Yuri.

Nikiforov de verdad quería poder reírse en la cara del (todavía, a pesar de los años) renegado Yuri Plisetsky. Estaba tan mentalmente preparado de no encelarse con alguien más tocando a su novio que el verlo disfrutar de algo en extremo íntimo con otra persona le dejó la mente en blanco. No podía culparlo, era su primer amor y tenían una relación muy estable, si no fuese porque algún demonio lujurioso, seguro Yuuri sin saberlo, le implantó esa idea, jamás habría pensado en meter a un tercero al dormitorio.

Bendita sea la poderosa sexualidad de Yuuri Katsuki.

Tal vez debería ponerle algo de atención a él, si bien no estaba seguro de cómo podría reaccionar y no quería salir de ahí con un ojo morado. Tomó una botellita de lubricante con sabor a uva, vertiendo una generosa cantidad sobre el pene del japonés, tanta que se goteó entre el espacio de sus glúteos, la sensación le provocó cerrar los ojos en medio de un gemido placentero.

—Yuri —repitió su novio por tercera vez, con voz demandante, tirando de su mano para hacerlo reaccionar. Volvió a jadear cuando el diestro dedo índice de Víctor cubierto de lubricante tentó alrededor de su entrada—. Yuri, quiero tenerte en mi boca.

Todavía con la mente nublada por todas las emociones y sensaciones agolpándose torpemente en su interior, el rubio obedeció sentándose frente a su amante, al menos su cuerpo seguía respondiendo a la pura excitación de estar tan metido en semejante situación. Su cuerpo siempre estaría dispuesto a complacer al hermoso hombre quien personificaba al placer en la cama, pronunciando su nombre como si no perteneciera a otro lugar más que a su boca. Esa boca de labios brillantes pidiendo por él.

Yuuri giró lo suficiente el torso para que Víctor le siguiera atendiendo y él pudiese tener acceso suficiente a la entrepierna de su novio; manteniendo contacto visual directo lo tomó entre sus manos masturbándolo suavemente.

Sus ojos lo contemplaban graves, diciendo muchas cosas con intensidad y Yuri no tenía la menor idea de qué quería transmitir en cada una. Tenía unos cuatro o cinco años de conocer a Yuuri Katsuki y seguía sin poder entender qué pasaba por su cabeza exactamente, quizá jamás lo sabría, pero en momentos como ese la misteriosa mirada acuosa con el ceño un poco fruncido le ponía nervioso, quería la habilidad de descifrarlo. Su mente poco a poco dejó de enlazar los pensamientos coherentes en cada movimiento arriba abajo de esas intuitivas manos.

—Yuuri —jadeó al primer fuerte apretón recibido en su pene, el nombrado sonrió satisfecho relamiéndose los labios.

Demonios, ese cerdo lo enloquecía cada vez más.

—Creí que no estabas aquí, no puedes perderte esto, Yuri —susurró tan bajo que no estaban seguros si esas fueron sus palabras exactas antes de inclinarse a engullir de una vez el miembro del rubio por completo, sacándole un quejido placentero.

Incluso Víctor se quedó pasmado sin moverse por un momento para apreciar cuan erótica era la escena de su pupilo con las piernas abiertas en su regazo practicando una felación animosa, subiendo y bajando a ritmo errático de verdadero deseo por abarcarlo todo en cada movimiento. Mucho más motivado por participar, el mayor introdujo dos dedos de golpe dentro de Yuuri, abriéndolos ahí mismo, queriendo hacerlo gritar ahogado con el pene del otro en la boca

—¡Ah!

Que sonido tan gratificante.

Las pocas neuronas de Plisetsky que no estaban perdidas en mar placentero en el cual se perdieron todas las células de su cuerpo, trataron de tomar notas mentales sobre las cosas hechas por Víctor, tanto Yuuri como él eran vírgenes cuando empezaron su relación y durante ese tiempo juntos todo fue prueba y error, “toca aquí”, “no hagas aquello”, “chupar esto es extraño”, “apretar eso enciende muchas cosas”, “sí”, “muerde ahí”. Al contrario, Víctor tenía un largo historial de relaciones quienes habían hablado ante los tabloides sensacionalistas o en foros de internet sobre cuan excelente amante era, se podía aprender mucho de ese nivel, aquel acto de preparar a alguien antes de penetrarle era algo que ellos nunca habían hecho apropiadamente, a veces con consecuencias muy dolorosas.

Recordaba una ocasión en la que Yuuri se despertó al borde de un ataque de pánico por no poder ponerse de pie correctamente justo antes de salir de viaje a una competencia, él mismo estuvo con el corazón encogido por la culpa durante todo el tiempo que su amante pasó afuera, sintiéndose miserable mientras lo veía patinar en la televisión y casi le costó calificar al Grand Prix Final. Desde entonces se prometieron ser más cuidadosos el uno con el otro en temporada de competencias, por suerte esa temporada ya había terminado, podían ser tan duros como quisieran.

—¡Ah! ¡Víctor! —se quejó el japonés en medio de un húmedo sonido al abandonar su tarea, regresando la débil conciencia de Yuri al momento donde estaban, en el que Víctor ya se encontraba introduciéndose dentro de él con cuidado, como si fuese a romperlo si se movía demasiado.

—Está bien, Yuuri —el mayor besó su hombro, con gentileza le guio a colocarse en cuatro, con el rostro en la entrepierna de Yuri y una hermosa curva en su espalda levantaba el trasero haciendo más cómodas las penetraciones, constantes, lentas, las saborearon entre gemidos acalorados.

—¡Yuri!

El agudo gemido golpeó la consciencia de Yuri como una revelación haciéndole entender por qué la situación lo dejó en shock y por qué Yuuri se enamoró de él en lugar de hacerlo de su ídolo, de quien lo inspiró a patinar, cuyo nombre por primera y última vez sería pronunciado con tanto placer de su parte. Pues Yuri Plisetsky había sido un idiota en creer que aquello era necesario de alguna manera, no había nadie más indicado para el imbécil japonés en su regazo que él mismo, él jamás se detenía a su lado a plantearse sobre cuan frágil era, simplemente lo obligaba a ir hacia adelante.

Tampoco importaba si no podía entenderlo, si no tenía una ridícula conexión mental como la compartida con Víctor, amaba con cada fibra de su ser al loco impredecible de Yuuri Katsuki. Lo amaba tanto que se volvería la respuesta a necesidades que no sabía tenía, lo necesitaba tanto que lo volvería adicto únicamente a él y lo adoraba tanto que nadie podría borrar las marcas invisibles de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. No Víctor ni nadie más. Él, él se volvería la única persona para Yuuri Katsuki porque Yuuri ya era la única persona para él.

Decidido levantó al de cabello negro sentándole en su regazo, robando un beso reclamante invadió con su lengua la boca ajena queriendo beber cada gota de su saliva, ahogar cada gemido con sus labios, tener cada parte de él, tal como debía ser. La fuerza imponente del gesto hizo a Yuuri querer separarse para tomar aire a momentos, pero él no le dejó afianzándolo del cabello, apretando las caderas contra su cuerpo en un vano intento de fundir sus seres, placentero de muchas maneras e insuficiente en otras tantas,

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Yuuri? Pareces demasiado cómodo —pronunció malicioso con la voz entrecortada por querer recuperar la respiración, sin aflojar el apretón a sus caderas en las cuales ya debió dejar marcas rojas—. Se supone que esto es para que ahora tú no puedas más, vas a rogar que paremos.

Con el cuerpo tembloroso el japonés abrazó a Yuri, llamándolo entre gemidos adoloridos por toda esa excitación impaciente, presa de su sensualidad desesperada por más de su amante.

—Yuri, Yuri, ah. Ah. Te necesito.

Se enredaron en un obsceno beso húmedo, ante la mirada perpleja de Víctor, estando así de cerca podía ver sus lenguas buscando entrar a la boca del otro con torpeza. Respondiendo al abrazo posterior el rubio le lanzó una sonrisa confiada al mayor, Víctor no debía malinterpretar su participación en el acto, era parte de un juego al cual aceptó consciente, podría tocar cuanto quisiera a Yuuri bajo las reglas de su amante y al final de la noche él se quedaría con las manos vacías como ya fue establecido desde hace mucho.

No tuvo tiempo para lamentarse por haber perdido de nuevo ante Yuri Plisetsky, impredecible como sólo Yuuri Katsuki podía ser, se echó el cabello atrás y tumbó a su entrenador sobre la cama.

—Ustedes dos me van a rogar a mí que pare, no pueden conmigo —declaró usando una voz sensual antes de inclinarse a practicarle el oral más salvaje que le hubieran dado a Víctor en su vida.

Yuri aprovechó la posición en cuatro de su novio para penetrarle con deliciosa facilidad, siguiéndole el ritmo del oral dando embestidas rudas sintió un escalofrío, compadeciéndose de Víctor quien parecía estar viendo a un santo de frente, lo entendía. A través de un largo camino de experimentación Yuuri se volvió excepcionalmente bueno en el sexo oral, succionaba fuerte, con rapidez, la lengua en el lugar correcto y gimiendo en medio del acto en respuesta a las embestidas; iba a necesitar todo su autocontrol para no venirse en dos minutos.

—Más despacio Katsudon, le vas a sacar el alma.

Yuuri se apartó sacándole un quejido a su entrenador.

—A ti te gusta así —replicó con voz mimada, saboreando tener a su novio dentro de él en cada palabra, su respiración alterada. Se notaba cuanto quería pegar el pecho a la cama y aferrarse a las sábanas para centrar toda su atención en disfrutar el eje de Yuri entrando en su ser.

Víctor ya se imaginaba cómo funcionaba el sexo entre ambos usualmente.

—Él ya está viejo para estas cosas.

—Al menos yo sí puedo embestir y hablar al mismo tiempo —se burló el mayor.

Molesto por ser descubierto, Plisetsky continuó con las embestidas, firmes y lentas, eso era un preámbulo para la estamina del japonés, lo sabía bien, lo debía saborear lentamente.

—Puedes venirte varias veces, ¿cierto, Víctor? —preguntó Yuuri, el aliento de su voz tan cerca del miembro ajeno le causó un placentero escalofrío.

—S-sí.

Podía hacerlo con la debida espera entre orgasmos, mas decir eso mataría un poco el momento. Yuri sonrió con sorna al entenderlo en sus gestos. Tal parecía que ni ambos podrían con el maldito cerdo.

El primero en venirse fue Yuri, molesto por no poder atrasarlo más, quedando hasta cierto punto como un perdedor ante dos personas mayores que él. Por las prisas olvidó usar un preservativo y no alcanzó a salir de su novio del todo antes de derramarse, ensuciando el trasero y sus piernas. La reacción de la pareja fue encantadora a ojos de Víctor, Yurio con el ceño fruncido negándose a cerrar los ojos para apreciar esa placentera imagen, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando la piel de las caderas del otro con fuerza; mientras Yuuri extasiado, no pudo retener la saliva en su boca, derramándola sobre su pene sin parar con el oral cada vez más errático y placentero.

—Yuuri, para-, voy a…

Pese a su escueta advertencia Yuuri no pareció tener intenciones de apartarse, tragando cuanto pudo antes de atragantarse y toser un poco.

En medio de respiraciones agitadas Víctor notó dos cosas. La primera era que Yuuri también estaba teniendo un orgasmo, más corto, pero bastante intenso a juzgar por el temblor en su cuerpo; segunda, estaban vueltos un asco, necesitaban reponerse un poco antes de continuar.

Sería lo lógico, a menos que fueran Yuuri Katsuki en medio de un trance erótico, totalmente dispuesto a continuar sin descanso, a seguir teniendo orgasmos hasta que se le nublara la consciencia por completo. Ese hombre sublime, lleno de sudor y los fluidos de dos personas diferentes en su piel, más sensual que cualquier fantasía erótica.

Él, Yuuri Katsuki, estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra de hacer que ambos le rogaran que parase.

_Fin_


End file.
